Nobiluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Nobiluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be obtained by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. Cat Evolves into Nobilan Pasalan at level 10. Pros: *Resistant to all debuffs. *Immune to wave attacks. *High health and attack power. *Long Distance area attacks. *Multi-hit attacks. *Long range. *Impressive effective range cap. Cons: *Extremely long recharge time, time between attacks and animation. *Has only one knockback, which disallows him to reposition and makes the immunity to all negative effects useless in most situations. *Has a (pretty wide) blind spot. *Mediocre DPS *Resists knockback and warp, preventing these abilities to push him back to safety. Strategy/Usage *Universally amongst the Nekoluga family, it’s better to use his Evolved form. *Like all Nekolugas, this unit is really strong in his Evolved form. Since he is immune to all debuffs, he could be quite the desired uber. However, this doesn’t sound too bad at first, unless you look really closely and see that he is immune to Knockback and Warp. As these abilities reset it’s attack, this sounds like laughing matter at first. But these abilities are more of a help than they are of a threat as they push your units farther away from the main threat. Since Nobiluga is immune to those specific effects, it could possibly spell the end for him should he be overrun. *Nobiluga is also resistant to Ancient Curse, but this is just a useless ability, giving that Nobiluga cannot inflict any negative effects. *However, Nobiluga has an advantage: immunity to shockwaves. As a result, Nobiluga can be a counter to even the most threatening shockwave enemies if he is protected well. The only exception obviously would be Hermit Cat since he tends to push forward with inane ease. *Nobiluga also has a large blind spot, which means if enemies reach it, they could easily kill him.. Description English Version *Normal: Not sure if this is a Cat... There's just something about that cool 'stache... *Evolved: I can't stand it anymore... Seems like this one is immune to Wave attacks. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Gallery NobilugaDescJP.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 08-02-20-49-03.png|Evolved form description (JP) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like your state-of-the-art Nekoluga first form, pathetic. Appears to have a mustache. Attacks by extending the mustache. *Evolved Form: Your state-of-the-art Nekoluga evolved form, bigger. The mustache appears to be stretched out, however he does not attack this way. His sitting pose looks like he’s meditating. Attacks by smashing his hands on the ground, then throwing its legs on the ground. Trivia *His Evolved form meditation pose resembles Doctor Strange from Infinity War. *Nobiluga’s unevolved form resembles the puppet from the movie Saw . * Nobiluga's evolved form's attack animation actually references 3 of the other Lugas: His arms reference Tecoluga, his long neck references Kubiluga, and his legs reference Asiluga. * Nobiluga's evolved form is currently the tallest unit in the game, as seen during it's attack animation. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/437.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< 436-1 | Cat God the Great >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Resist Weaken Cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Resist Curse Cats Category:Shockwave resilient cats